


single riders will be paired

by your_bus_driver



Series: stucky fics because why not [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fear, First Meetings, Flirting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Writing, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Roller Coasters, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, bucky is afraid of rollercoasters, but he doesn't really get the serum, hand holding, he's just jacked, steve is a thrill seaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: “Hey,” The Calvin Klein model that appeared next to him said.“Hey,” He breathed out, sounding like a creeper on the other end of a telephone in the middle of the night.“Thanks for letting me sit here. I’m Steve.” He reached out his gorgeous hand, Jesus even his hand was gorgeous, for a handshake.Bucky’s hands had a death grip around the metal vest of death that he had trapped himself in. “I didn’t let you sit there but I don’t mind, pal. I’ll shake your hand if we get out of this alive. Or high five you because who shakes hands anymore. I’m Bucky.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: stucky fics because why not [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592731
Comments: 24
Kudos: 213





	single riders will be paired

He could do this. He was Bucky-Fucking-Barnes. He had done this before and he was going to do it again and nothing was going to stop him. Except, maybe, extreme anxiety and cold sweats, and maybe some old fashioned, knee knocking fear. 

Psyching himself up had worked until he had to wait 20 minutes in line. By the time he could see the ride, he was practically a puddle of sweat. If he slipped off the seat when he sat down, if he sat down, he wouldn’t be surprised. 

At this rate, with the line going as slow as a fucking snail, he was going to die of boredom, or of old age, whichever came first. The worst had been when he had to stand next to a pile of vomit for a good five minutes alongside a grandmother, granddaughter team that seemed fearless and ready. 

“Sir, are you going to be riding alone?” A ride jockey said, pausing in front of the gate, the one thing separating him from his impending doom. 

“Uh, yeah?” Was that a problem? He could step out of line right now, no issue.

“We will be pairing you with a single rider, just so you know.” They said, looking as bored as one could be without sleeping. 

“Okay, totally.” Bucky bobbed his head, trying to nod but not knowing how to start. He was still nodding by the time the gates open and he was loaded onto the death trap, affectionately named the Cyclone. 

He had enough peace of mind to sit down and pull down the lever before he started panicking. 

“Hey,” The Calvin Klein model that appeared next to him said. 

“Hey,” He breathed out, sounding like a creeper on the other end of a telephone in the middle of the night. 

“Thanks for letting me sit here. I’m Steve.” He reached out his gorgeous hand, Jesus even his hand was gorgeous, for a handshake. 

Bucky’s hands had a deathgrip around the metal vest of death that he had trapped himself in. “I didn’t let you sit there but I don’t mind, pal. I’ll shake your hand if we get out of this alive. Or high five you because who shakes hands anymore. I’m Bucky.” 

“Good name.” 

“Thanks, I came with it.” 

“Are you always this funny or just when you’re scared shitless?” 

“How are you not?” 

“Because I’ve been on this ride tens of times and I’m still here. You’ll be fine.” 

A different ride jockey was pulling on the straps of the people ahead of him making sure they wouldn’t fly or fall off and become a pancake on the sidewalk. Why was he doing this again? 

“You okay?” Did he look like he was okay?

“Why am I doing this?” 

“You want to hold my hand?” 

“Are you making fun of me?” 

“You look nervous.” 

“I am nervous.” 

“Then take my hand. Physical contact is grounding.” 

He had a biting comment on the tip of his tongue but then he thought about it for half a second and took it. It was warm, and not sweaty, which made him sweatier. Dear god, he didn’t need a hot model holding his hand while he freaked the fuck out. 

“Pals, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals, please keep your hands inside the vehicle at all times. Someone is coming around and checking that you’re strapped in tight, once they have and all have been checked y’all will be off. Please hang tight and get ready to ride.”

He was next, pulling on his straps. 

“Pull it tighter, please.” He begged as politely and chill as he could. 

“That’s as tight as it will go, Sir.” 

“Uh, okay. Thanks.” He definitely sounded desperate. How fast was this ride anyway? He would be off and done in less than five minutes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting back from five. 

“It’s less fun if you close your eyes.” Steve, the sexy, fearless, stranger commented. Even without opening his eyes, he could hear the smile he was sporting. 

“But less terrifying.” 

“Why are you going on one if you’re this scared?” 

“Because I bet myself and I’m not a chicken.” 

“Omigod.” Steve the Sexy squeezed his hand harder. “What do you get if you win?” 

“Respect,” Bucky muttered. They had to be almost done. This death trap would be off any minute now. 

“You won’t respect yourself unless you ride this rollercoaster?” 

“No, but I’ll respect myself a little more.” 

“Okay, we are up and running. Remember to keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle. If you have your phone on you, don’t pull it out because odds are you’re gonna drop it. And if you want a picture they’re taken for you with out handy dandy snapshot that will be available at the end of the ride. Thank you and have a safe trip.” 

This was it. He should’ve said his goodbyes. Maybe they could put the snapshot they get on that photo thing that goes over those coffins in the movies. He couldn’t believe that his last meal was dippin’ dots. 

“We got this. Head up, eyes open.” Steve the Sexy, squeezed his hand. 

The machine jolted, and he totally didn’t squeak. 

“Come on, say it with me. We got this.” 

“We got this,” It was barely a whisper but it was something. 

“With some gusto, come on.” 

“We got this,” A bit louder. 

“I can’t hear you.” 

“Aye aye, Captain.” 

“Ooh,” Steve the Sexy shouted. There were people looking at him, he just knew it. 

They were moving. They were moving. 

“Omigod. Omigod. Omigod.” 

“Open your eyes.” 

“I can’t.” 

“You can and you will. Do it for the respect.” 

He was laughing and shaking and he was going to die. The car was moving into the sunshine. He opened his eyes in time to practically get blinded by the light. He should’ve taken off his jacket. It was way too hot. The thing was clicking like a bomb. Up and up and up. 

“Do it for the respect? I’m already doing it for respect. I can close my eyes and still respect myself, thank you very much.” 

“You’re not doing it if you just lie back and take it.”  
“Where have I heard that before?” 

“I don’t know, you tell me.” 

“How about you tell me later?” 

“I’ll take you up on that if we get out of this alive.” They were too up. Too high. Too far. How was there still air to breathe. They were going into fucking space.

“Of course we will, and you’ll get some self respect.” 

“Damn right.” 

They were at the top of the giant mountain of death. The people below looked like ants. Why did he look down? 

“Ready?” 

He sounded too excited. Way too excited. Steve the Sexy had to be suicidal. “Hell no.”

“Too bad. Here we go!” The clicking stopped. That was a bad sign. He knew it. That was a really bad sign.  
There was a lurch and then they were careening towards the ground like a skydiver without a shoot. The wind whipped his hair in his face. He practically shit his pants. His hand was held firm in Steve the Sexy’s as he screamed and laughed. And then it was over. 

“Omigod.” 

“How great was that?” Steve the Sexy said out of breath, in a way that definitely wasn’t something he should imagine a stranger doing… when he was still holding his hand. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Hey, we got through it.” 

“I guess.” 

“We’re both in one piece. There’s a fun photo for proof.” 

“I’m pretty sure I blacked out.” 

“But you did it.” 

“Yeah,” He took a deep breath and let it out. “I did.” 

“And now it’s over.” 

“It’s over.” The ride in front of them started chuga-chugging up the mountain and they were pulling in. The rides clicked and released. He was free. He was alive. “We did it.” 

“We did it. And now that there are no restraints in the way, it is time for an official introduction. I’m Steve Rogers.” He offered his hand and this time he took it. 

“Bucky Barnes. Nice to meet you and thank you for not making me feel like a wimp.” 

“Hey, we all got our things. I’m just glad this wasn’t a circus. I can’t stand the circus. You’ll never catch me near one of those. You faced your fear.” 

“Couldn’t have done it without you.” They were still shaking hands… and they were still on the ride. “We better get going.” 

“Oh, yeah. Yeah.” Steve dropped his hand. They stepped off the ride, his legs weak with relief. 

They were walking down the rickety stairs when Steve the Sexy popped up. “You here with anyone?” 

“Naw, not really. Just here for the ride, really.” 

“Well, I’m not really here with anyone.” Steve baited. Please let this be a thing. What kind of straight man lets a stranger hold his hand? Maybe a progressive one? Or… 

“Is that so? What is a man like yourself doing here all by your lonesome?” 

“How about I tell you over a slice of the worst pizza around?” 

“I guess that sounds like a plan.” Hell yeah. 

“Good.” He felt Steve’s hand brush up against his. He had to be reading this right. 

“Come on, commit to it,” He said and laced their fingers together. “I really hope I’m reading this right.” 

“Don’t worry, you are.” Steve the Sexy looked sideways at him and winked. This feeling, this was a whole different kind of rush. 

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
